Battery systems may be used to provide power in a wide variety of applications. Exemplary transportation applications include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV), heavy duty vehicles (HDV), vehicles with 42-volt electrical systems or any vehicle using an auxiliary battery system. Exemplary stationary applications include backup power for telecommunications systems, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), and distributed power generation applications.
Examples of the types of batteries that are used include nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, Lithium-ion (Li) batteries, lead-acid batteries, and other types of batteries. A battery system may include a plurality of battery subpacks that are connected in series and/or in parallel. The battery subpacks may include a plurality of battery cells that are connected in parallel and/or in series. Each of the battery cells may include a plurality of batteries that are also connected in parallel and/or series.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.